


Spice and Juice

by TheCobraOfHell



Series: YooRan Week! [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCobraOfHell/pseuds/TheCobraOfHell
Summary: Day 1 of YooRan week! The prompt for today is First Kiss/First Meeting- and we have a little bit of both! Today, Yoosung and Saeran are lounging, drinking their favorite drinks, it can't be easier than that, right?





	Spice and Juice

“I never thought I’d be so comfortable with someone. It- It’s nice to call you a friend, Yoosung. I’m glad you’re in my life. Sorry- I’m getting sentimental again,” Saeran took one more gulp of his screwdriver and sat the glass down with a content sigh. He was a philosophical drunk when slightly buzzed, and Yoosung kind of liked it. So- he had shook his head at the apology and denied that it was even necessary

Yoosung hummed, slowly getting to his feet with a little stumble, and grabbing Saeran’s empty glass. “I like you too, Sae.” Yoosung wasn’t as eloquent with his words, but he meant well. “Did you want another?”. 

“Uhh- yeah. Can I have more juice this time?”

“Sure.”

As Yoosung pours out his drink, he takes a deep breath to quell his nerves. He was only on his first drink himself, but he was already starting to feel anxious for no reason. Well- there went his plan. He glances back to Saeran who is sprawled over the arm of the sofa, staring at the ceiling in a drunken lost gaze. That initial confidence was gone in a flash, just like he had worried about. Now how was he supposed to…

“Here.” 

Saeran takes his drink, but not without a confused look. “You’re shaking…”

“Oh?” It was suddenly very prominent, and one look at his hand confirmed that he was trembling. “Must be the alcohol…”

“Come here- sit next to me.” Saeran pats the spot next to him, coaxing Yoosung to sit beside him. He swings an arm around Yoosung’s shoulder, pulling him even closer. “Does this help at all?”

“Hmm?” Yoosung wasn’t sure what it was supposed to be helping. He wasn’t cold, he wasn’t really nervous at all- but yeah, it did help something. “Yeah- feels nice.”

Saeran sipped his drink, rubbing Yoosung’s shoulder comfortingly. “Maybe you shouldn’t have mixed drinks anymore- at least not vodka. That seems to be the main culprit…” Yoosung nods slowly, finding himself tilting his head into the crook of the other man’s arm. It was warm and comforting in the little embrace. It made him feel safe, welcomed. 

He wondered how Saeran felt about him again- probably for the seventh time this night. He was much more nice to him than others in the RFA, so there was a chance that there was something there (other than friendship?) between them. Yoosung chewed his lip with frustration, trying again to summon up that courage his vodka had once bestowed on him. Maybe- if he had just enough…

“Or maybe it’s the spice…”

Yoosung shot a look at Saeran. “The what?”

“Spice?” Saeran shrugged. “I made you a bloody mary. You know that has tabasco in it, right?”

“Really?” 

“Yeah.”

Yoosung huffed. “No wonder- I hate tabasco…”

“Looks like we solved the mystery!” Saeran smiled dopily, the vodka clearly distancing him into the realm of drunken joy. He looked so adorable like this, so pretty with flushed cheeks and blown eyes, lips stretched in that smile that Yoosung was very quickly becoming addicted to. 

He loved those lips. They were plump and the perfect shade of pink. They were probably soft too. Yoosung wondered how soft they were, how they felt. How nicely they might meld into his own. Would he taste like orange juice- or would his own taste overpower it?

“You alright, Yoosung?”

Yoosung blinked once- twice- maybe three times, shocked to see Saeran looking at him, almost concerned, but more humored at his probably very dumb looking expression. He wasn’t thinking- he couldn’t have been- or maybe he was feeling confident again. Because soon, Yoosung was muttering, “Hey- do you- like me?”

Saeran instantly laughs, grinning again with those cute, soft lips. Yoosung stared again. “Huh- like you? Yeah- I was saying that earlier! I like you a ton!”

Yoosung shook his head. “Nah- nah. Like- kiss like.”

“Kiss like?”

“Do you like me enough to kiss me?”

Saeran sputtered, cheeks brimming with red. “Enough to- kiss. Do you want to kiss me?”

Do you want to kiss me?” Yoosung shot back firmly. 

Saeran pauses. “Maybe.”

Yoosung and Saeran stew in the newly brewed silence, merely leaned on each other and staring off at the coffee table with bland curiosity. It all happened in a blur. Suddenly Saeran was leaning closer, and Yoosung was licking his lips- then they were kissing. 

His head was spinning. Yoosung grasped at Saeran desperately, in fear of losing him, of this not being real, and of possibly falling over. And he was whimpering, noises pouring out from some deep, hidden desire, barely muffled by the connection of their lips. 

When they pulled apart, they sat in a silence only punctuated by their heavy panting. Yoosung leaned heavily on Saeran, closing his eyes blissfully and absorbing the feeling that the other’s lips had left behind. Before he knew it, he was dozing off, dreaming of the taste of orange juice on the red-head’s tongue. 

-

“Almost- you guys get ready!” 

“Seven- hurry up please. I need to get back to work…”

“Yeah, I’m getting stiff from this position!”

“Shut up guys, I’m almost done!”

 

Saeyoung continued to fiddle with the camera, trying to adjust the tripod just right so the angle wasn’t off. Yoosung shifted a little, his butt already hurting from the way the arm of the sofa was failing to hold him. He wasn’t sure why Saeyoung suggested he sit there- maybe because it humored him in some way? He’d make sure to decline next time. 

“Saeran- you should brush the hair out of your eyes. They look so pretty- it’d be a shame to have them covered…”

Yoosung glanced over as MC brushed the stray hairs away from Saeran’s face, revealing his piercing turquoise eyes. Saeran glanced back at Yoosung, and the blonde looked away in shock. He had never thought that another person’s eyes would be so captivating…

“Alright- pose everyone!” Saeyoung jumped back onto the sofa, swinging an arm around MC and throwing up a peace sign just as everyone went into position and smiled. 

Snap!

Everyone huddled around the camera to scan over the photo. Yoosung glanced at it briefly and smiled. They looked like a little family. 

“Oh my god, did I blink? We have to retake it.”

“What?! My- my blouse- The third button wasn’t done…”

“Did you seriously give me bunny ears, Zen?”

Yoosung glanced over at Saeran whom was huddled in the corner, staring out the window in lost thought. He didn’t know what he was thinking when he approached, but he did, beyond nervous when those turquoise eyes cast certain judgement onto him. 

“Hey, Saeran. I wanted to…” Yoosung mumbles incoherently, rubbing the back of his neck shyly, not quite sure what he had been wanting to say or even how to say it. Saeran kept staring at him, his eyes narrowing slowly as the blonde seemed to forget what he was saying. “I know- I kinda know how your brother is. He can be overbearing- trying to make you get to know us and everything. I just- I guess- I wanted you to know that I’d like to be your friend too. I’d like to know you better, as you. Not as the guy from Mint Eye. So- if you want to have friends or someone to talk to- I’d be happy to be that person.”

Saeran was silent for a while, gauging what Yoosung was trying to say. Eventually, his appearance softened just the slightest bit, and he even grinned a little. “I’d be happy with that too.”


End file.
